


【海空】猿渡一海的礼物清单

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Kamen Rider Build, 假面骑士build
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: 猿渡一海总是想着给石动美空送礼物。
Relationships: Sawatari Kazumi/Isurugi Misora, 海咪, 海空, 猿渡一海/石动美空
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【海空】猿渡一海的礼物清单

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向的摸鱼，不长，傻白甜（不甜），文风随意，build看了有点久可能有些细节记忆不清，可能有bug。

猿渡一海试着给小美送过一些东西。

作为地主家的傻儿子，噢不，傻地主本人，财大气粗恋爱直男的代表，小美后援会头号粉丝（自封），猿渡一海在毫无外界建议下买的第一个礼物是一枚比他的变身形态还要金灿灿的、雕成Grease标志的黄金戒指。戒指店的店员花言巧语，愣是让他又搭上几千日元买了个与之相配的丝绒盒子，盒子很精巧，上面应一海的要求印了个烫金的小美剪影。猿渡一海捏着盒子已经走到了咖啡店门口，踌躇两下终究还是没敢当面送出去，只好走到快递点去，让他们送了个不过几百米的包裹。

“寄件人写什么？”快递小哥问。

“就，‘小美后援会会长，最爱你的小海’。”猿渡一海说。

快递小哥嘴角抽了抽，说：“太长了，写不下。”

猿渡一海在快递柜台前犹豫了好久，才下定决心：“那就‘最爱小美的头号粉丝’。哦，如果还有空位的话，后面加颗爱心。”

快递小哥写完了，把快递单递给他。薄薄的一张纸被他整整齐齐地叠成四叠，小心地放到外套侧边的口袋里去。想了想，他又把单子拿出来展开，盯着上面的“最爱小美的头号粉丝♡”看了一会儿，傻乐着重新叠好，放进胸前口袋拍了拍。

“真不知道小美收到的时候会怎么样啊，”他说，“感觉心火已经熊熊燃烧了！”

过两天猿渡一海去网上查单号，发现快递小哥尽职尽责，前一天就送达了包裹。于是他怀揣着熊熊燃烧的心火去了咖啡店，哎今天天气真好真适合来杯咖啡哎桐生战兔你头发怎么翘起来了，哎纱羽三万吗好的你等下，哎卧槽万丈龙我你在往泡面里加什么，转了一圈才敢若无其事地靠在柜台上，抬起半边眉毛使劲偷偷往身后的美空看。美空看起来有些睡眠不足，微笑里都带着暴躁——啊，真可爱，日常的小美真可爱。自以为无人发现的猿渡一海在狂吸偶像的飘飘然中又把目光小心地移向美空的手，皮肤细腻的手，白皙柔嫩的手，手指光洁的——咦。没有戒指，戒指呢？

猿渡一海不死心地观察起小美的胸口，希望能看到点串戒指的链子。然后他就被纱羽和美空一起以“性骚扰”的名义丢了出去。桐生战兔和万丈龙我一脸嫌弃地看着他，异口同声：“败类。”

猿渡一海觉得自己要冤死当场。

所幸美空在这时候提起了一海心心念念的东西，她给战兔倒着咖啡，随口说道：“说起来，前两天我收到过一个包裹诶，好像是粉丝寄给我的，但是我没在直播中透露过地址。”

战兔立马警觉：“该不会是……？”

美空摇摇头：“我也不知道，所以一直没敢拆开看。”

他俩在该不会是些什么？可恶，这种和小美亲近又有共同秘密般的关系，我好嫉妒啊——！

猿渡一海的心里有小人在咬手帕。

龙我说：“担心的话，直接扔掉不就好了？”

战兔说：“来历不明的东西，还是小心为上。”

美空想了想：“也是，还是丢掉吧。”

“咳、咳、咳。”猿渡一海疯狂咳嗽，疯狂暗示，“不打开怎么知道里面是惊吓还是惊喜呢，说不定是值得研究的东西，对吧？”

桐生战兔看了过来。

我赢了！内心戏丰富的猿渡一海在心里喊了起来。知己知彼，百战不殆，我太了解桐生战兔了，假面骑士Grease拿下一分！

战兔认真地点点头：“还是打开看看吧。”

于是那个包裹被拿了出来。美空用小刀划开纸板盒，从一堆泡沫塑料中掏出丝绒盒子，再打开的时候，凑到美空旁边好奇伸长脖子去看的人，一瞬间都安静了。

猿渡一海没有凑过去看，猿渡一海在座位上故作帅气。

“是不是大了点啊。”纱羽说，“这看起来不像女式戒指的尺寸……”

一海跳了起来：“小美，我马上给你量……”

“丢掉吧。”美空面无表情地合上盒子，“战兔，你说得对，来历不明的东西还是不要打开了，就按万丈说的，直接丢掉吧。”

猿渡一海回去之后跟北都三羽讲了这事，三羽围在他身边面面相觑，好半天才说，老大，你是不是太心急了点，一上来就送戒指，女孩子会害羞的啊。说着说着又偏了话题，哎不愧是老大，连小美都敢追，不过小美果然非同凡响，面对那样的戒指居然不心动，那可是黄金的Grease戒指耶，超帅的，扔哪了啊我们要不要捡回来……

猿渡一海及时喝止了他们的跑题：“你们倒是出个主意啊，我接下来该送点什么？”

红黄蓝三人组又面面相觑了，过了一会，黄羽说：“……玫瑰花？”

“玫瑰花！”红羽恍然。

蓝羽点点头：“玫瑰花。”

“要红玫瑰，火红火红那种。”黄羽补充。

猿渡一海眯起眼，目光在他们脸上扫过来又扫过去，好一会儿，说：“你们确定？”

“确定确定。”红羽说，“电视剧里就那样，一送玫瑰花，女孩就感动得老泪纵横，涕泪交加，呼天抢地——”

“总之，没有女孩子不喜欢玫瑰花。”蓝羽肯定地说。

“要火红火红！”黄羽说。

“真的假的？”猿渡一海半信半疑，“可是小美不是一般的女孩子，她会喜欢玫瑰花吗？”

“那就加点创意啊老大，写点手写卡片，折个爱心什么的，女孩子最吃这一套了。”蓝羽笑嘻嘻地说，“对了老大，绑个红黄蓝丝带上去呗，我们三个也蹭蹭，偷偷表达一下对小美的爱意。”

“去，老大表白，有我们什么事儿啊！”黄羽踢他一脚，也笑了起来，“不过老大，在小美面前也多提我们两句啊，让我们这些粉丝在偶像面前也混个名儿熟。”

玫瑰还没有送出去，蓝羽就死了。他好不容易终于能对桐生战兔，也对自己说，放下吧，然后，黄羽和红羽也死了。北都也沦陷了，他的农场、他的伙伴、他的过去，终于全部都埋没在西都轰然而至的炮火中。唯一在他过去的生命中闪耀过、现在依旧出现在他生命里的，只剩下小美。即便平日里的石动美空跟他最熟悉的那个会元气满满地笑起来、用可爱的语调说着“拜托了”的偶像小美仍有些许的不同，但望向那张熟悉的脸时，猿渡一海仍然能想起，当年坐在农场边和伙伴一起看直播的、工作辛劳却能无忧无虑欢笑着的日子。

石动美空在普通的日子里收到一束花，猿渡一海塞的。她看了看，花里胡哨的缎带俗气地扎着，层层叠叠的彩色玻璃纸里包着半开的红色、黄色和蓝色的玫瑰花，花朵精心地组成爱心的形状。从挨挨挤挤的花瓣中，伸出来一个玻璃夹，夹着一颗纸爱心，上面端端正正地写了些什么。

“他们让我送的。”猿渡一海说，“他们只顾着跟着我到处跑，连女朋友都没一个交到，问他们送什么，也只能说出玫瑰花。他们也想向你表达一下爱意，因为小美你真的很好。”

石动美空捧着花，小心翼翼地、不明所以地抬起头看他。她一时间忘了所有能让Grease露出沮丧神情的词句，因为猿渡一海的神情微笑得远比沮丧要令人难过。

那你呢。美空想，你还不是只会送个品味独特的金戒指，跟他们半斤八两的，你又在忙着追些什么呢。

她又低头闻了闻花，很香。

那束花最后被剥了装饰放在咖啡店柜台的花瓶里，红黄蓝三色明艳得很，但从没人主动问起这些花，就像所有人都知道它的来历。美空每天给它们换水，不到一周，它们就变成了全开的状态。

猿渡一海的又一次尝试是做巧克力，这次他的顾问是万丈龙我，终于不是恋爱零经验人士。他一边见怪不怪地看着对面往泡面里倒蛋白粉，一边在心里默默吐槽为什么这种家伙都能有过女友本高富帅却连小美的头发丝都追不到，脸上却还得堆出点讨好的笑，凑过去耐心倾听万丈龙我的建议。

万丈龙我说：“恋爱，恋爱不就那样嘛！”

“哪样啊？”

“就、就那样啊！两厢情愿！就好了！你现在追不到美空，当然是因为她还不喜欢你啊！”

“所以我应该怎么样让小美喜欢我呢？”一海苦恼地趴在桌上抓头发，“小美到底喜欢什么啊？”

万丈龙我很肯定，且很敬畏地说：“睡觉。”

猿渡一海吓了一跳，战战兢兢：“这这这这进度是不是有点快？！”

啊抱着小美睡觉吗，她的头，抵着我的胸口，她娇小的身体，缩在我的怀抱中，我们相拥着，一同在梦里，欣赏花海，互诉衷肠，醒来后，她对我说，阿海，有你在身边，我睡得很安心……

“停！”万丈龙我喊道，“好恶心！！”

猿渡一海震惊：“你为什么能听见我在想什么？！”

“你都说出来了啊？！”

“啊是吗不好意思……”

万丈龙我搅着泡面，一边思考着开口：“追女孩子的话，最保险的就是巧克力吧，既能表达心意又不会出错，要是怕被拒绝还可以说是义理。”

“你确定小美会喜欢这个吗？”

“没有女孩子会不喜欢巧克力，”万丈龙我信誓旦旦，“如果说不喜欢，肯定是怕发胖。”

猿渡一海觉得有理。而且万丈龙我谈过恋爱，除了是个笨蛋还算正常，总比把物理公式当女友的桐生战兔和穿着品味已经不能用独特来概括的冰室幻德要靠谱。

他自己又在网上做了点功课，最后决定自己做一盒巧克力。他去街上，DIY巧克力的店已经关了，浪漫在战火前不堪一击，他只好关门自己鼓捣。万丈龙我自告奋勇来帮忙，两个人偷来战兔实验用的量筒烧杯一通操作，烧杯带着里头诡异的糊状物炸了他们满脸。最后他们决定用最简单的办法：融化巧克力再做成巧克力。

由于他们动了桐生战兔的实验器材，晚些时候，战兔也知道了猿渡一海的送礼计划。巧克力融化再凝固是物理变化，我这个物理学家怎么能不插一脚呢，桐生战兔义正辞严地说，然后凑过来看，看到一堆器材的碎渣。万丈龙我和猿渡一海两个人齐齐立正站定战术后仰，伸出一只手指向对方：“他。”

你们，是，怎么，做到的？？？桐生战兔抓狂了好一会儿，最后冷静下来。算了，你们人没事就好。

于是三个人分工明确：桐生战兔负责实验安全，万丈龙我负责把黑巧克力白巧克力草莓巧克力杏仁巧克力还有白砂糖搅成一团，猿渡一海则在一边拿着个半球形模具，试着在底部刻出个小美的样子。猿渡一海总共做了24颗小美脸巧克力，意思是“一天24小时都在你身边”，最后烧杯里还剩了点，三个人一起用玻璃棒刮着杯壁瓜分了。

一海找了个盒子，把巧克力包装好放进去，然后系上缎带，花了半天才打出一个比较满意的蝴蝶结。他把盒子放在柜台显眼的位置，这次吸取教训，用爱心便利贴贴上的送礼人姓名写得明明白白：永远支持你的小海♡。

晚些时候猿渡一海结束战斗回来，美空正靠在柜台上打开盒子，纱羽在一边好奇地把头探过来。美空从盒子里捏出一颗巧克力，皱着眉翻来覆去地看，说：“这……这形状是什么呀？”

纱羽有些不确定：“呃……猴子？”

“什么猴子，”猿渡一海说，“这都看不出来吗，这是可爱的小美啊！”

美空一脸嫌弃：“我长这样？”

“我觉得挺像的啊。”万丈龙我从里头走出来，正好听见他们的对话，“你看，两个眼睛一个鼻子一个嘴，上面还有几根刘海。”

“……”纱羽说，“万丈你闭嘴。”

美空拿着那个所谓“小美脸”的巧克力犹豫了好一会儿，最后才鼓足勇气般，小心地咬了一口。猿渡一海盯着看，恨不得自己变成那颗巧克力。

“好甜。”美空龇牙咧嘴。

“太、太甜了吗？！”一海冲了过去，满脸诚恳和紧张，“那，请配我一起吃吧，我和巧克力，混起来刚刚好。”

美空抽了抽嘴角，把没吃完的巧克力利落地丢回盒子里去：“不用了，不想吃了。”

纱羽说：“变态。”

猿渡一海说：“小美你一点都不胖啊就算胖也很可爱所以不用那么矜持只管吃吧无论是巧克力还是我都已经准备好……”

美空把盒子扣到了他头上。

“你自己吃吧。”美空冷漠地说。

万丈龙我果然还是不靠谱，当年一定是他女朋友追的他。猿渡一海看向一边笑得趴桌上的蓝外套笨蛋，掀起头上的盒子，在心里默默地给万丈龙我记下一笔。

再然后，一切都发展得太快、太猛烈、太超出掌控，本来以为的三都战争变成了地球存亡危机，假面骑士们在这一战就可能不再回来的觉悟中一次又一次地离开咖啡店。猿渡一海不再有时间考虑该送小美什么，还有太多事情压在他心上，压在每个人心上，压得他们常常半夜无声惊醒，又在席卷而来的疲惫中再度睡去。

他依然爱着石动美空。即便美空从来只叫他“Grease”、即便美空常常嫌弃他、即便他甚至都不知道美空喜欢什么样的人，他还是喜欢在战斗结束后隔着废墟升起的硝烟望过去，像仰望一颗星星。但他不再希求着小美跟他一起，因为他知道自己已经是在生死边缘行走的人，指不定哪天，就要从生之钢丝上落入死之深渊中。小美值得更好的、平静的、稳定的未来，值得一个能让她继续露出元气笑颜、隔着屏幕激励万千观众的世界，她值得一切最好的，而猿渡一海愿意牺牲所有将那些双手奉上。如果小美热爱着这个世界，他就要拼尽全力、不顾一切地守护住，燃烧心火，哪怕将生命也一同燃尽。

最后的最后，他的确践行了这句从未说出口的诺言，朝着与他心中伤疤一模一样的三羽鸦的脸挥拳，在精神与肉体的双重痛苦中拼命地、怒吼着战斗。在身体传来的异样感中，他明了了自己的结局，并以他自己都惊异的平静接受着，任由生命如残烛般迅速燃尽。

但美空从身后抓住了他。

他热烈地仰慕着、深情地挂念着、捧出一颗真心爱着的女人，此刻贴在他背后，泣不成声。她说，拜托了，活下去，求求你。Grease。这太幸福、太糟糕了，猿渡一海想，他本来想给他最爱的女人留下一个帅气的背影，可美空这样发着颤地、近乎绝望地祈求他，让他也忍不住要哭出来了啊。男人怎么能在心爱的女人面前哭出来呢，那太难看、太丢脸了，而让心爱的女人哭成这样，他作为一个追求者，也太失职了点。这样哭着的小美，会让他真的不甘心地又想要再活下去，会让他不由自主地期待那已经不属于他的、小美口中的“今后”啊。

他抬起挂着三羽名牌的手，去握小美紧紧抓着他外套的、颤抖的手指。

接着，石动美空的手里一空。

一般人追求的过程是牵手、巧克力、玫瑰花、戒指，猿渡一海却把它颠了个儿。于是，就像一个人出现在另一个人生命中一样，猿渡一海从石动美空的生命里消失了。

美空跪在地上，茫然地、不可置信地、绝望地向面前的空气张望。

这一次，没有人像望着星星一般看向她了。

**Author's Note:**

> *但是他们的故事并没有完结，他们将在新世界重新开始。


End file.
